Mistletoe
by Eowyn Organa
Summary: Oneshot. InuKag. What happens when Kagome tries to explain Christmas to our favorite hanyou,and they somehow find themselves under the mistletoe? Chaos!


A/N: After seeing everyone with the Christmas Inuyasha stories, I decided I wanted one as well! So, here ya go, an overused plot that I made my own!

I'm also not sure if Kagome would celebrate Christmas, since she lives at a shrine and all, but still, it's cute!

**Mistletoe**

"Inuyasha, you baka!" roared across the land as Kagome screamed. "Baka! Sit!" the sounds of her yelling were followed by a loud thump.

"Hey! What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha yelled back, after finding his face fall flat into the snow.

Kagome continued, her face red with fury. "You know what that was for! I work hard to make you a nice lunch, and you call it bad!"

The hot headed hanyou jumped up from the snow, his red clothes and silver hair now covered in it. "Well, maybe if you didn't put so much hot stuff in it, it would be better!"

Miroku and Sango, who had been walking in the woods, rolled their eyes. "Oh dear," Miroku said dryly. "I do believe they are at it again."

"You can't be judging the way I cook, because without it, you won't be eating!" Kagome started collecting her things, giving Inuyasha a look of intense anger.

But, of course, the hanyou was a bit slow on picking it up. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm going home!" she shouted, a vein popping in her forehead.

That caught his attention. "What did you say, woman?"

"I'm going home!" she bellowed at the top of her lungs, marching off towards the well, her green scarf flapping behind her.

"Wait! You can't leave, not now!" Inuyasha yelled.

She wasn't diverted. "I can, and I will!"

Inuyasha tried to cut her off. "But—"

"Sit!" She yelled, causing another thump as Inuyasha fell face first into the snow. "I'm going home and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" With that, she took off into the woods.

Miroku leaned over Inuyasha, who was still lying in the crater in the ground. "Tough day, Inuyasha?"

"Shut up." He muttered, climbing out of the hole, a scowl on his face, in addition to the dirt and snow. "That wench just can't take criticism."

"What did you tell her now, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, sighing and rolling her eyes.

"I just told her to lay off the spice! Is that too much to ask?" He roared.

Even Shippou could see right through this. "You told her it was terrible, didn't you?" He said through narrowed eyes

The monk sighed, adjusting the purple scarf Kagome had brought him, and everyone else to keep warm. "Inuyasha, that is one of the things you _never _say to women."

"Oh, and I bet you know, don't you!" Inuyasha snapped.

Miroku grinned. "Of course I do. I have made it a subject matter, the study of women…and their anatomy." His hand once again found its favorite place—Sango's bottom.

Soon, the monk found himself the second man to be forced to kiss the ground through the rage of a woman. "Houshi-sama!" Sango roared, gripping her hands into fists.

Shippou and Inuyasha left them to their arguments. "So, are you going to get Kagome?" the kitsune asked.

Inuyasha sat cross-legged on a rock, and folded his arms. "Keh. Why should I?"

"Because you miss her." Shippou pointed out.

"No I don't!" The hanyou yelled. "I don't care if she doesn't come back for a week! I don't miss her!" He stormed off into the woods.

Everyone, including Miroku, who now sported a large bump on his head, shook their heads and muttered, "Baka."

"Miss her!" Inuyasha muttered, while trudging through the snow. "Keh. I don't miss her. She can stay there for as long as she wants, I don't care!"

He found the well, the top covered by snow. He walked up to it, and looked down in its dark depths, half expecting to see Kagome inside of it. "Yeah, you hear that Kagome!" he yelled. "I don't miss you! You can stay forever if you want!"

He grabbed a bit of snow and formed it into a snow ball. "See? Take that!" he tossed it into the well, hearing a _thwack! _As it hit the bottom.

"And that!" He tossed another one. "Just stay there, why don't you!"

With a huff he turned around, and sat right next to the well, a sour expression on his face.

Little did he know that his friends were watching, hidden behind bare trees. "How long is it going to be?" Shippou asked.

"I'd say about fifteen minutes." Miroku replied.

Of course, it was a lot less by the time Inuyasha's eyes kept floating back to the well, and then would dart back in front of him. Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore, Inuyasha jumped up and looked back down the well. "Damnit!" he yelled, and jumped down it, leaving three friends laughing hysterically.

* * *

When Inuyasha emerged in the well house, grumbling. "I'll show her…" he muttered, as he forced open the sliding door.

When he entered the courtyard, he was met with a foot of snow and it falling lightly on his face. The sky was dark, and the lights of Tokyo blazed, giving the city a glow. He snorted, thinking about the ways he was going to make Kagome apologize.

_I'll show her! _He thought, throwing open the front door. "Kagome, we need to—" He started to yell, but then stopped when he noticed something was wrong with their house.

Colored lights blazed off the walls, while garlands of green holly were hung off the stairs and the banister. A tree, lit up with lights was in the living room, and there was always that same figure, of a fat man in a red suit, carrying a large pack. Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. _What…the…_

Kagome seemed to have heard him. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" She asked, coming into the room. He noticed that she had changed out of her school uniform to a blue sweater and a long skirt. Her family had all left to go shopping, so she was there alone.

"Kagome, what happened to your house?" Inuyasha asked, forgetting he was supposed to be mad.

She looked around and remembered the decorations. "Oh, we just decorated my house, Inuyasha. For Christmas."

He stared at her. "Chrees-mast? What's that?"

She sighed. Sometimes, it felt weird having to explain all these things to him. "It's a holiday, Inuyasha. You celebrate it by decorating your house like this. It's kind of hard to explain though."

Inuyasha looked around the room, and he glared at the image of the fat guy. "What's that thing?"

Kagome looked at the small statue. "That's Santa Claus, Inuyasha. He's a fat old man who supposedly lives up North and hands out presents to everyone on Christmas Eve. He flies in a sleigh with reindeer."

Even though Inuyasha had only understood about half of what she had said, he understood one thing. He stepped back, baring his claws. "He's a youkai."

"What?" Kagome gaped at Inuyasha, who was now staging battle plans for this thing called, 'Santa'. "No, he's not! He's kind hearted and gives presents to little kids for no reason."

"He's a youkai!" He insisted. "Those deer things can't fly, unless their youkai! And what kind of guy gives presents for no reason! He's got to be a youkai!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, deciding it was best to give up. "Yes, Inuyasha. He's a youkai."

"Keh." He muttered. "If I ever meet him, I'll kill him."

"So, what did you come here for, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

A "Huh?" escaped the hanyou, because of his tirade against the evil fat man, he had forgotten why he had come in the first place. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" she started. "Weren't we…_fighting?_" she said that in a small voice.

A blush worked its way up his face. _That's right…we were fighting…_ "Um…" he turned away, so he wouldn't have to look at her. "Keh! I just came to get you, because we can't go finding any shikon shards without you."

Kagome thought, _You missed me…_As a small smile worked its way up her features. "Okay, I'll go back."

That surprised him. "Y-you will?" As she started walking upstairs towards her room.

"Yeah, I kind of miss it anyways. As long as I'm back in a few days for Christmas, I don't mind, and—" She froze when she saw the unthinkable. There was mistletoe hung right above the door to her room.

_M-Mama must have put it there…_she thought, blushing…and blushing even more when Inuyasha stood under it to open her door.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked, noticing her red face.

"N-nothing." She said, walking towards her door. _Just ignore it…just ignore it, he doesn't know what it means…_

He opened it and stood right inside the doorway, a bit annoyed with her slowing down. "Come on, what's taking you?"

"Nothing, Inuyasha!" she yelled, storming in. "I'm just fi—" She was cut off when she tripped, falling right on Inuyasha, knocking him over—right under the mistletoe.

"Hey!" He snorted. "Clumsy woman, can't even walk properly."

"Give me a break will you? I just tripped, okay!" She yelled back in his face, but he wasn't listening. He was, to her horror, looking at the green plant hanging above her door.

"Kagome, what's that?" he asked, pointing to it.

A fierce blush worked up her face. "That's…um…well…" _Just lie…say its nothing…He won't notice…_But her mouth spoke before she realized what she was doing. "It's mistletoe. When two people stand under it…they have to kiss." She said that in the smallest of voices, but Inuyasha heard.

He started blushing too. "Wh-wh-what?"

She nodded. "Y-yeah…it's a stupid tradition."

Inuyasha jumped up, knocking her off him. "Hell yeah!" The blush still on his face. "Come on, hurry up, we don't have all day."

"Uh-huh." As she got up, she noticed the blush on Inuyasha's face hadn't faded…and while she was packing, he not only stole glances at her, but at the mistletoe as well.

_That's odd…its almost like…he wants to kiss me…_

Ten minutes later, the impatient hanyou was yelling, "Are you going to take all day?" He opened her door, trying to usher her out.

"Inuyasha, I'm coming! Give it a rest!" she yelled, picking up her heavy yellow backpack. She walked towards the door. "Thirty seconds is not going to make any difference—" She stopped when she noticed that they were under the mistletoe, _again. _And he was making no move to get away…he just stood there, blush getting deeper.

Kagome gulped. "You know, Inuyasha…I'm glad you came to get me."

"Yeah…" he said, wondering why his legs wouldn't let him move. If he kept standing there…he might actually have to kiss her! He was blushing so much, that he could have matched his haori in color. "Yeah…" he repeated.

Kagome didn't have control over her actions either. She was drawn in by the hypnotic power of the mistletoe. She felt her heart race as she drew closer, saying words she didn't intend to say. "It's nice that I can go back for a while, to be with you."

"Uh-huh…" The flustered hanyou replied, wondering why he felt like drawing closer.

Kagome murmured. "Inuyasha…"

_Oh man…this is it! What am I going to do? Kagome's acting like…she wants to kiss me…and I feel like…I want to kiss her! Damnit! _She was so close, that he could feel her breath on his lips, which sent a tingle down his spine. _Oh crap…this is it! _He closed his eyes.

And opened them, when he didn't feel her move in for the kill. _Huh? _But what he saw made him blush anyways. Kagome was kissing his cheek.

Inuyasha came to his senses. "H-Hey! What's with you?"

Kagome drew away, with a broad smile on her face. "I just want to thank you, that's all Inuyasha." And she walked away, leaving the poor hanyou utterly confused.

_She wanted to…thank me? _He absent-mindedly touched the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him. And a smile came to his face.

_Maybe this 'Christmas' isn't so bad after all…_

_Fin, and Merry Christmas!

* * *

_

A/N: Overused plot, I know. But still, Fluffy! Oh man, this was fun to write! Especially "EVIL SANTA!" and Inuyasha "OMGWTF!" reaction to the mistletoe...tee hee. Some holiday humor and fluff for you.

So, hope you enjoyed it, and Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and have a Happy New Year!


End file.
